Lucina
Lucina (ルキナ Rukina) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Awakening. According to the official Japanese website, she is voiced by Yū Kobayashi.http://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/characters/chara9.html She is voiced by Laura Bailey in the English version. Profile Lucina is the daughter of Chrom from the future and has the mark of Naga, known as the Brand of the Exalt, on her left eye. She is a kind and determined princess with a strong sense of justice, who believes that saving the world is her mission. She loves her father dearly and is always worrying over him. The Parallel Falchion, was originally thought to be a separate weapon from Chrom's Falchion, but later revealed to be a version of the same weapon brought back from the future. Her birthday is April 20th. Depending upon who Chrom marries, Lucina can be the sister of Cynthia, Kjelle, Brady, or Inigo or be an only child. She is also Owain's cousin. Depending on whom the Avatar marries, Lucina can potentially be the sister or aunt of male Morgan or the mother, cousin, or aunt of female Morgan. After Chrom's death at the hands of the Grima-possessed Avatar, Lucina inherited the Falchion and attempted to fight Grima alongside the other children then, though they were all heavily outmatched. In time, Lucina and the other children, in an attempt to prevent this future from passing, were guided by Naga through the Outrealm Gate to a time before the war, Chrom's death, and Grima's resurrection. She donned a mask she received from Gerome to hide the Brand of the Exalt and traveled to the past, though was followed by Grima, attempting to stop her. Ylisse-Plegia War She appears before Chrom and Lissa and rescues them when the Outrealm Gate opens sending in Risen to attack them. She introduces herself as Marth and then promptly leaves, warning them of greater dangers to come. Later, during the tournament at Arena Ferox, Lucina defeats Basilio's original champion, Lon'qu, thus becoming his new champion for the tournament. Chrom defeats her in the tournament and once again, she leaves. After the Shepherds rescue Maribelle, Plegia plans an assassination on Emmeryn. Lucina appears before the attempt and earns Chrom's trust by killing an assassin nearby trying to kill him, however a second assassin appears and slices her mask off, but Chrom kills the second assassin. Lucina fights alongside Chrom during the assassination lead by Validar and successfully protects Emmeryn. Believing to have altered the future, Lucina leaves. However after Emmeryn's sacrifice, Lucina realizes that the future has yet to change. Two years after Gangrel's defeat by the hand of Chrom, Lucina is born to Chrom and his wife. Conquest of Valm After talking to the new king of Plegia, Validar, Chrom and the Avatar prepare to depart the next day. That night a group of Risen attack Chrom's army. One manages to get close to Chrom but Lucina steps in and protects her father. Chrom is still curious as to who she is, but Lucina tells her father to merely look into her eye. As Chrom looks closely, he notices the Brand of the Exalt, and realizes it's the same mark as his newborn child. Lucina tearfully hugs her father, finally and truly reunited. After, Chrom brings Lucina to her mother and the two also share a tender reunion. After liberating the Steiger Fortress, Chrom receives alarming news that the forces up to the north were crushed by Walhart's forces. When Basilio volunteers to stall their army, Lucina steps in to try and stop him since, in her timeline, Basilio perished when he went. Nevertheless Basilio's resolve is stronger than Lucina's warning, though Flavia decides to go. Soon after, word arrives that despite the different events, Basilio was slain yet again. Knowing of his sacrifice, Chrom's army finally take down Walhart's forces, once and for all. Fate of the World After preventing Walhart's Conquest, Validar sends a message to Chrom so he can give the final gemstone for the Fire Emblem. Upon reaching Plegia's castle, Validar betrays the group and tries to seize the Fire Emblem from Chrom, causing them to flee. Chrom, the Avatar, and Lucina nearly make it out of the castle, but Validar warps in and weakens Chrom. Validar orders the Avatar to seize the Fire Emblem and the Avatar does against their will. After seeing the event unfold, Lucina realizes that the Avatar was the one who murdered Chrom, despite that act was against their will. Lucina reluctantly decides to kill the Avatar to prevent this, who can choose to accept her judgement or not. Regardless of the Avatar's choice, as she is about to kill the Avatar, Chrom, who watching the scene unfold steps in and stops her. Lucina does her best to convince her father that killing the Avatar is for the greater good, but Chrom places his trust in the Avatar, and Lucina puts her faith in their bond to overcome what lies in the future. Alternatively, if Lucina is married to the male Avatar, regardless of his choice, she will not go through with it when the Avatar makes his last request for her to find someone to keep her happy. In addition, if her mother is the female Avatar, regardless of her choice, Lucina cannot bring herself to kill her own mother. Later at The Dragon's Table, Lucina witnesses the Avatar killing Chrom again and cries out in horror. She then learns that this was all a ruse by Chrom and the Avatar and they swiftly defeat Validar. However, a mysterious black figure warps in and takes on the appearance of the Avatar. Grima reveals that he is indeed the one who possessed the Avatar in the alternate future and followed Lucina into the past. He is able to revive the dragon body of the present Grima, causing Lucina to look in horror as she remembered what had happened in her future. Nonetheless, all is not lost, as the Avatar manages to take the Fire Emblem from Validar so Chrom can complete the Awakening Ceremony. Now with the power to take down Grima, Lucina aids Chrom and the Avatar for the final battle with Grima. After defeating the Fell Dragon, if Lucina is not S-supported with anyone, she goes to Ylisstol and whispers to her infant self that she will live a better life than she did and promptly leaves, leaving no trace of what happens to her after. Supports In her support conversations with Chrom, she asks to spar with him in order to improve her swordplay. Although doubtful that she needs the practice, he agrees. Lucina tells him that she is taking as much time as she can to spend time with him, because once the world is saved, she will leave Chrom. However Chrom reassures her and tells her that she will have a place in his heart, always. In her support conversations with her mother, she attempts to find clothing that would be considered "fashionable" (with humorous results) and ends up buying infant clothing for the Lucina of "this" timeline, noting that her mother appears to be thinking of her infant-self back at the castle. Her mother will thank Lucina, and remind her that despite being from a different timeline, she is still her daughter and that she loves her. During her support conversation with her sibling, Lucina will attempt to persuade them to test their compatibility with Falchion, noting that it is important for them to be able to use the legendary sword if, by chance, she dies in battle. They will try to be ignorant of the matter, but will eventually give in and accept the test. Lucina sets up a log and tells them to cut it with Falchion (If they can wield the blade, it will slice cleanly. If they cannot, the blade would be dull). Although they swing at the log, they miss, and the two will reconcile, agreeing that they took the matter too seriously and deciding to forget about the test for now. After Lucina leaves, her sibling will attempt to cut the log one more time, however they believe that they missed again. They tell the Falchion to continue to protect Lucina for them. However, Chrom appears later on, discovering the log and noting that someone has made a clean cut (Despite this support conversation, Lucina's sibling will not be able to use Falchion at all during the game). The Future Past In an alternate timeline, where Grima has successfully taken over the land, Lucina is first seen waiting for her friends to recover the five jewels and the Fire Emblem. Tiki arrives and attempts to console her before Grima makes a surprise attack and ends up killing the Manakete. After mourning her death, Lucina will meet up Gerome, Laurent, and Severa, who hands her the Fire Emblem and one of the Jewels. Grima will appear shortly after, taunting them while demanding for the return of the Emblem. Refusing his offer, the party is about to be destroyed when the Shepherds from the other timeline suddenly appear to aid them in their battle. After Grima's first defeat, he attempts to kill Chrom once again, however the battle had weakened him enough for the Avatar to regain temporary control over his body, and send the Shepherds back to their own timeline. The remaining children arrive with the four remaining jewels, and with the help of Tiki, whose spirit becomes the new Naga, Lucina performs the Awakening ritual and manages to kill Grima once and for all. Half a year later, Lucina is now Ylisse's new Exalt and occasionally meets with the rest of "Chrom's New Shepherds" from time to time. Personality Lucina is a strong willed and driven woman who is determined to alter the dark future she came from. Due to the countless deaths and horrific events of the future, she dislikes any form of death, even "noble" ones. Her main motivations comes from her love for her parents, especially Chrom. Lucina is willing to do whatever it takes to see that Chrom stays alive, even if it means going against her wish for no needless deaths. Nevertheless, she is obedient to Chrom and puts her trust in her father's judgements. Lucina bears a resemblance to Marth and has been mistaken as him by Tiki when she is introduced. Tiki also remarks that her involuntary actions around camp when helping others is much like Marth himself. Despite her serious and stoic persona, Lucina has childish moments around her parents in their supports and her siblings. In fact, she is paranoid of the female Avatar if she is not her mother, worried that she'll steal away Chrom from her mother because of their close relationship. Lucina has a rather dry sense of humor and is the least likely to get a joke out of everyone in the army. In Game Base Stats As a Boss (Chapter 4) Normal Mode |Lord |8 |27 |9 |2 |12 |10 |11 |8 |4 |5 | Dual Strike+ | Sword - C | Parallel Falchion |} Hard Mode |Lord |8 |31 |11 |2 |14 |12 |13 |8 |4 |5 | Dual Strike+ | Sword - C | Parallel Falchion |} Lunatic Mode |Lord |8 |38 |14 |2 |18 |16 |17 |8 |7 |5 | Dual Strike+ | Sword - A | Parallel Falchion |} Lunatic+ Mode |Lord |8 |38 |14 |2 |18 |16 |17 |8 |7 |5 | Dual Strike+, Random Lunatic Skill | Sword - A | Parallel Falchion |} As Playable Unit (Before Inheritance) | Lord |10 |12 |5 |1 |8 |4 |13 |3 |3 |5 | Dual Strike+ Charm file:FE13 Aether.pngAether* | Sword - C | Parallel Falchion Rapier |} Like the other children units, Lucina inherits stats and skills from her parents. The formula for her actual base stats are the "current stats - mother's class base stats) + (Chrom's current stats - Chrom's class base stats) + Lucina's absolute base stats divided by 3, then added to the child's class base stats. *''' - Lucina inherits Aether from Chrom, regardless if he has the skill or not. She will also inherit the skill at the bottom of her mother's skill list. Growth Rates *Note: These growth rates are for her default class, as Growth rates in Fire Emblem: Awakening are calculated by adding class growth rates to personal growth rates. Maribelle as mother |80% |51% |23% |61% |58% |76% |33% |33% |} The Avatar as mother *Note: These are the default growth rates. |83% |58% |21% |60% |60% |68% |40% |26% |} Olivia as mother |83% |56% |18% |63% |63% |70% |36% |26% |} Sully as mother |83% |56% |16% |61% |61% |70% |41% |26% |} Sumia as mother |81% |55% |16% |63% |63% |70% |38% |30% |} Max Stat Modifers Maribelle as mother | -1 | +3 | +3 | +2 | +5 | -3 | +2 |} Olivia as mother | +2 | +1 | +3 | +3 | +2 | -1 | -1 |} Sully as mother | +1 | 0 | +4 | +4 | +2 | -1 | 0 |} Sumia as mother | 0 | +1 | +4 | +5 | +2 | -2 | +1 |} Supports '''Romantic Supports *Owain (The game lists their S support titles as 'Companions') *Gerome *Laurent *Yarne *The Avatar (Male) *Inigo (Inigo can also be her brother) *Brady (Brady can also be her brother) *Male Morgan (Morgan can also be her brother) Other Supports *Chrom *Lucina's Mother *The Avatar (Female) (Can be Lucina's Mother) *Kjelle (Can be her sister) *Cynthia (can be her sister) *Tiki *Female Morgan (Only if Lucina is her mother) Class Sets Base Classes *Lord - Promotes to Great Lord *Cavalier - Promotes to Paladin or Great Knight *Archer - Promotes to Sniper or Bow Knight. *Bride - Requires Wedding Bouquet The Avatar as Mother Lucina can Reclass to all possible female classes if the Avatar is her mother. She can also reclass into the following rare class: *Tactician - Promotes to Grandmaster Sumia as Mother *Pegasus Knight - Promotes to Falcon Knight or Dark Flier *Knight - Promotes to General or Great Knight *Cleric - Promotes to War Cleric or Sage Maribelle as Mother *Troubadour - Promotes to Valkyrie or War Cleric *Pegasus Knight *Mage - Promotes to Sage or Dark Knight Sully as Mother *Myrmidon - Promotes to Swordmaster or Assassin *Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider Olivia as Mother *Myrmidon *Pegasus Knight Overall Lucina is blessed with the title of Lord, making her an offensive force to the army. Regardless of who her mother is, Lucina has similar growth rates to her father's, leading to high strength, skill, and speed. With the proper mother, Lucina can outpace her father in some categories. Lucina also starts off with Aether making her a deadly unit from the start. However unlike most children, due to her mandatory recruitment half-way through the story, she may not start off as spectacularly as the other children, but she will catch up and eventually exceed most of them. Like Chrom, Lucina as a Great Lord will give her a ranged option of Javelins while boosting her high stat caps. She will also eventually learn Rightful King to boost her activation of skills. Also like Chrom, Lucina should remain a Great Lord once she has built the necessary skills. Inheritance and Reclassing Lucina is the first child of the game that is recruited. Unlike the others, her recruitment is mandatory at Chapter 13. This means that, unlike the rest, Lucina does not have the luxury of letting the player have time to decide what skills for her to inherit after extensive reclassing and level grinding. Thankfully, her Father will always pass down Aether and her Mother's reclassing options are all available to her so there is no need to panic if she does not inherit the skill from her mother that the player may want. *'Chrom:' As Lucina's mandatory father, she shares all of his classes. Much like her father she adopts his Cavalier and Archer reclass options. Much like him Cavalier gives Discipline which can mostly help boost her weapon ranks, namely Lances, so she can start using them quickly. The Cavalier's promotions, Great Knight and Paladin offer Lucina some skills worth considering, but ultimately Aegis from Paladin works the best out of the lot to build off of Rightful King. Dual Guard+ can be considered as well for usage until Lucina can grab other skills from her classes inherited from her mother. Luna normally would be a great skill for her to learn, but with Aether, Lucina is better off with the compounded attack skill. Archer in particular will not give Lucina anything noteworthy aside from, perhaps, Bowbreaker. Unless Lucina is the daughter of the Village Girl, she will not need to venture into this class at all. Lucina will always start off with Aether since, no matter what skill Chrom has in his last skill slot equipped, Aether will be inherited. *'The Avatar:' The Avatar, due to her wide variety of Stat and Flaw combination, affects Lucina's stats in very strange ways. As such, there is no true way to gauge how her stats will run with the Avatar as her mother. Nevertheless, The Avatar will give Lucina a good boost in whatever stat mods she passes down. The Avatar passes down her class freedom, allowing Lucina to reclass into ALL possible normal female classes and the exclusive Tactician class. She will also will only be able to become a Thief, Dark Mage, and Mercenary only if she is the daughter of the Avatar. Tactician gives her Veteran to aid in level grinding and Ignis as an attacking option, though she already has Aether. She does have the option to equip both, increasing the probablity that at least one activates. Mercenary can give Armsthrift if you need to preserve stronger weapons for her. Though the Parallel Falchion never loses durability, other more powerful weapons, namely Regalia, Brave weapons, and forged weapons, can be preserved using this skill. The Dark Mage class provides only 1 new promotion, Sorcerer. Depending on the stat inheritance from the Avatar, Lucina can make a decent Sorcerer. Vengeance and Tomebreaker are good skills for Lucina to adopt, but she's better off with other skills unless Lucina has poor defenses to abuse Vengeance or needs the boost to avoid magic. Lastly Thief can give Movement +1 for added movement range and Acrobat from the Trickster class for good terrain mobility. All other of the best skills to grab are explained bellow from her other mothers since she receives all of them as the daughter of the Avatar. *'Sumia:' Sumia boosts Lucina's Speed the most out of all of her mother candidates and gives her a good skill boost in Luck, Magic, and Resistance. She will have a slight drop in Defense caps and no boost to her strength, but Lucina should be just fine as the daughter of Sumia. Sumia passes down Pegasus Knight, Knight, and Cleric. Among the best skills for Lucina to grab from her maternal inheritance are Galeforce from the Dark Flier class to make her a better map clearing unit, Pavise from the General class to compliment Rightful King, and Renewal from the War Cleric class for some regenerative aid. *'Maribelle:' Maribelle gives Lucina a high boost in Luck and a good boost in Magic, Skill, Speed, and Resistance. However she loses Strength and Defense in return, the latter's drop is pretty big. Lucina's stat inheritance is probably the least suited to improve her stats the right way as much as the rest of the mothers possibly could but still Maribelle does have her merits to make Lucina still a great unit. Maribelle passes down Troubadour, Mage, and Pegasus Knight. Among the best skills for Lucina to grab from her maternal inheritance are Lifetaker from the Dark Knight class for a stronger regenerative skill, Renewal for a slightly weaker, but more guaranteed regeneration, Dual Support+ from the Valkyrie class for a good boost for her Dual Support bonuses, and Galeforce from Dark Flier. *'Sully:' Sully gives Lucina a good balance of stat boosts though her defense is slightly lacking, but this drop is only a -1 difference. Magic and Resistance has no modifiers and Strength, Speed, Skill, and Luck gain good boosts. All-in-all, Sully is a great mother for Lucina stat wise. Sully passes down Myrmidon and Wyvern Rider. Among the best skills for Lucina to grab from her maternal inheritance are Swordfaire from the Swordmaster class for added sword strength, Pass from the Assassin class to help swarm units, and Lancebreaker and Swordbreaker from the Wyvern Rider reclassings to make her a good unit-killer. *'Olivia:' Olivia gives Lucina a good balance of stats aside from some slightly lowered Defense and Resistance. Out of all the mothers, Olivia is the only one that has a skill that Lucina cannot learn otherwise, Luck +4. While not a spectacular skill, Lucina still should, and probably will, inherit this skill and it is best to do so since any other of Olivia's skills are available to her through reclassing. Olivia passes down Myrmidon and Pegasus Knight. Among the best skills for Lucina to grab from her maternal inheritance are Swordfaire from the Swordmaster class, Pass from the Assassin class, and Galeforce from Dark Flier. Quotes Vs. Chrom (As Marth) *'Chrom:' Who is your father? *'Marth': I've said enough for one day, sir. *'Chrom:' Hmph. Is that how it is? Lissa owes you her life, and for that you have my gratitude. But within these walls, I represent the East-Khan and the interests of Ylisse. I can't promise to stay my blade, but I vow not to shame you. *'Marth': Heh, never expected such youthful arrogance... We shall see who shames who! Event Tiles *"Hmm? What have we here?" (item) *"I tried out one of Father's sword moves and smashed a hole in the wall. ...Success?" (exp) *"I snuck in some practice, but will it be enough?" (Weapon exp) Relationship Tiles Asking *"What are you smiling about? Did you see me break the training dummies again?" (happy) *"I feel so empowered around you. Have I mentioned that? Why don't we team up?" (team up) *"I was wondering how you pass your leisure time." (free time) *"Do you have any dreams for the future?" (dreams) Replying *"No. I'm just happy for the company and laughter. It's still a new feeling." (happy) *"Of course. I will protect you with my life, the same as all my comrades." (team up) *"I often gaze at the stars. They seem brighter now than they did in the future." (free time) *"Only to undo the dark future to come. I'd give my life to see that dream realized." (dreams) Asking - Chrom *"Father, can I challenge you to another fight? I still have much to learn." (train) *"Father, how are you feeling? Are you hurt? I could not bear to lose you..." (concern) *"Father, can I get you anything? I rarely get a chance to thank you for all you've done." (gift) *"I'm so glad we can be together again, Father. Tell me more about your life." (story) Replying - Chrom *"Of course, Father! I lost the battle in the arena, but much has changed since then!" (train) *"That's kind of you to ask, Father. But I worry about you too." (concern) *"I just want a brighter future. I can deal with any hardship now in exchange." (gift) *"I remember a little of a more peaceful time when I was very small. I pretended I was captain of my very own Junior Shepherds! Be kind to baby Lucina if she does such silly things. They...may be all she has." (story) Asking - Mother *"Mother, why don’t we have a little contest to see whose cooking Father prefers?" (train) *"Mother, you look pale. Should I get help? Lie down for a bit!" (concern) *"Mother, do you need anything? I finally have the chance to be a good daughter." (gift) *"Mother, what was your life like before you met me?" (story) Replying - Mother *"A contest? I'd rather not... but if you insist. I will not hold back." (train) *"I appreciate your concern, Mother. But you need to take care of yourself too." (concern) *"Oh! Thank you. But just being able to spend time with you is a wonderful gift." (gift) *"You want to know about the future?I have told you most of what I know. Why don't we talk about the few memories I have of you? We could sit down over dinner. I would like that very much." (story) Asking - Married *"Please take care of yourself out there. I do not want to see another loved one slain." (promise) *"You look more dashing than ever! To me, you are the finest man in the world." (compliment) *"I love you, (name). May we be together always." (love) *"What is that, my dear? Can I help you store it in the convoy?" (gift) Replying - Married *"Don’t worry. I promise to remain by your side as long as you need me." (promise) *"Oh, thank you! You look dashing as well." (compliment) *"I love you as well. Don’t you dare think of dying out there." (love) *"Oh, it’s just a lunch I made you for the road. I hope it tastes all right..." (gift) Asking - Child *"Morgan, why don't we train for a bit? I want to see what my daughter is capable of." (train) *"Morgan, you seem unwell. is everything all right?" (concern) *"Morgan, is there anything you desire? I wish to spoil my daughter silly." (gift) *"Morgan, was your future more peaceful than mine? I wish you could remember." (story) Replying - Child *"Very well. After all, you will need to learn to wield Falchion one day." (train) *"I'm fine, thank you. Don't get so excited." (concern) *"Thank you, but the thing I want most is something I must win by my own strength." (gift) *"I came from the future, like you. Mine was a dark one, though, and full of despair. I wonder if you returned here for the same reason - to right some terrible wrong. If so, then let us set things right together. We will save all possible futures!" (story) Level Up *"I will not watch another Ylissean life be taken!" (6-7 stats up) *"This strength serves more than me alone." (4-5 stats up) *"Good. I must stay this course." (2-3 stats up) *"I cannot settle for this!" (0-1 stat up) *"All this strength means little unless I succeed." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"Perhaps change is my best hope." Armory *"I long for the day shopping is all we need to worry about." (buying) *"Go ahead. The gold will serve a greater cause." (selling) *"Would you like to name the new weapon for me?" (forging) Barracks Alone *"Mother. Father. Let us pray our efforts to stay the future will succeed in the end." (misc) *"Something agrees with me today. I must have at least twice my normal strength!" (surge) Greetings - Normal *"Good morning, Avatar. Ready for another day?" (morning) *"Hello, Avatar. I’m just on my way out." (midday) *"Evening, Avatar. This room always relaxes me so." (evening) *"Oh, Avatar. Something woke me up. How about you?" (night) *"Happy birthday, Avatar." (birthday) Greetings - Married *"Morning, Avatar. The morning air is bracing, isn’t it?" (morning) *"Hello, Avatar. Best of luck with today’s endeavors." (midday) *"Hello, Avatar. The days slip away so fast..." (evening) *"Hello, Avatar. Sleep well tonight." (night) *"I'm so glad we can celebrate your birthday together, Avatar." (birthday) Greetings - Child *"Good morning, Mother. Ready for another day?" (morning) *"Hello, Mother. Here to rest? I'm just on my way out." (midday) *"Good evening, Mother. This room always relaxes me so." (evening) *"Oh, Mother. Something woke me up. How about you?" (night) *"Happy birthday, Mother. Father and I are both so excited." (birthday) Roster Chrom's future daughter, a kind and just princess who has made it her duty to save the world. She loves her father and would do anything to keep him safe. The least likely to get a joke. Born on April 20th. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"You're all right." *"Seize this chance." *"It's all right." *"Together!" *"Have faith." *"I'm by your side." *"Be ready." *"I'm right here." *"Now!" Dual Guard *"I'll keep you safe!" *"Get back!" Dual Strike *"You're mine!" *"Allow me!" *"Take this!" *"Forget about me?" *"My turn!" Critical *“I say when it ends!” *“You will not stop me!” *“Hope will never die!” *“I challenge my fate!” Partner Defeats Enemy *"Our bonds are strong." *"Thank you." *"You have my gratitude." Enemy Defeated *"Whatever it takes." *"Good!" *"There we are!" Defeated By Enemy *"Must I...fall here?" Defeated as "Marth" *"I am...bested." Death/Retreat Possible Endings ; Lucina - Foreseer : Lucina disappeared after whispering these words to her infant self: "Yours will be a happy future." Did she journey to another land or back to her own time? ...No one knows for certain. ; Lucina and the Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of his origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone--he loved his wife, Lucina, above all else. ; Lucina and Owain : Owain set off on a lengthy quest with Lucina to "stay his sword hand." Did they simply journey to another land, or did they return to their own time? None know for certain. ; Lucina and Inigo : Inigo traveled the world, ever ready with a smile or a solution when trouble started to brew. Lucina journeyed with him, and their home of the moment was always brimming with joy and laughter. ; Lucina and Brady : Brady left the priesthood to become the world's scariest violinist. Every new rondo he composed passed first through the ears of his beloved wife and critic, Lucina. ; Lucina and Gerome : Gerome and Lucina were married and settled down near Wyvern Valley. While her husband never minced the few words he had to say, Lucina understood, and the two built a happy life. ; Lucina and Morgan : Morgan's memory never returned, but he didn't seem to miss it much and lived happily with Lucina. Later, scholars would speculate he had come from a different future than the other children. ; Lucina and Yarne : Yarne tried desperately to find a safe haven after the battles were done, but even that journey was fraught with dangers - especially since Lucina was quick to dash to the rescue of every stranger. ; Lucina and Laurent : Longing to meet his mother's intellectual standards, Laurent took his wife on an expedition around the world. Lucina reunited with Tiki and Naga and thanked them for helping to usher in peace. Etymology Lucina may be named after the Roman Goddess of childbirth. In ancient Roman religion and myth, Lucina was the goddess of childbirth who safeguarded the lives of women in labor. Lucina was also an epithet for Juno. The name was generally taken to mean "she who brings children into the light" (Latin: lux, lucis, "light"), which may relate to how she revealed the existence of the other children from the future. There are also several moths and butterflies that contains the word Lucina in their species names such as Dactyloceras Lucina,'' Hypatopa Lucina'', and Hamearis Lucina, This may be the origin of Lucina's butterfly motifs. Trivia *Lucina was voted the most popular female character in the Fire Emblem: Awakening Character Popularity Poll in Japan. *Because Chrom does not need to marry Sully, Sumia, Maribelle, Olivia, or the Female Avatar and Lucina must be recruited for story purposes, Lucina is the only child character whose determinate parent does not need to have an S-Support. *Lucina's birthday is the same day that Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi and Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance were first released in Japan. *In the English version, if Lucina and Owain achieve an S-support, they will gain the title "Companion", on their character cards instead of "Husband/Wife" to prevent implications of incest. *If Lucina is the daughter of the Avatar, Lucina will have the most amount of class options out of all characters in the game with a total of 35 (34 without Bride). *Lucina's official artwork depicts her wielding the Falchion. *Her confession image is unique in that the background doesn't change to a bubbly pattern variant seen in most other confessions (the only other exception being Yen'fay) *If the Female Avatar marries Chrom, Lucina will have both the Exalted Blood and Fell Dragon Blood. Lucina is one of four children who can possibly have this trait, the other 3 being both Morgans and Owain. Gallery File:Marth Kakusei Portrait.jpg|Lucina's portrait as "Marth" File:lucina portrait.jpg|Lucina's portrait in Awakening. File:MaskedMarth.jpg|Artwork of Lucina disguised as Marth. File:Lucina Marth 2.png|"Marth"'s other official art. File:LucinaArtMaskless.png|Artwork of Lucina from the Fire Emblem: Knights of Iris Artbook. File:Marth-600x300.png|"Marth" in a cutscene. File:Lucina's mask breaking.JPG|Lucina's mask breaking File:KromLucinahug.jpg|Father and daughter reunited File:lucina confession.jpg|Lucina confessing her feelings to the Avatar. File:Lucinaconfession.jpg|Lucina's full confession. File:Lucina - Mark of Naga.png|A close-up of the mark of Naga in Lucina's left eye. File:LucinaEye.jpg|Lucina's Mark of Naga artwork File:Lucina saving Emerina.png|An artwork of Lucina saving Emmeryn in the present time. File:Chrom and Lucina.jpg|Infant Lucina. File:Resort is truly paradise.png|Lucina as she appears in an image from the "Other-world Resort" DLC episodes. File:Lucina Future of Despair 3.jpg|Lucina as she appears in Future of Despair 3 DLC episode. File:Lucina Future of Despair 3 (ending).png|Lucina as she appears in the ending of Future of Despair 3 DLC episode. File:Lucina (Yukata CG DLC).png|Lucina in Another Story: Secret Spa of Bonds DLC episode. File:Avatar-Lucina-Concept.jpg|Concept art of Lucina and the Avatar. File:ChromMarth.jpg|Concept art of Chrom and "Marth" Lucina OST.jpg|A Poster of Lucina from the OST File:MarthFigmaPrototype.jpg|The prototype "Marth" figma on display at Wonder Festival 2013 File:Lucina Master Lord FE13 Map Icon.png|An ingame map icon of Lucina as a Great Lord. fr:Lucina Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters